Sasuke's little crush
by Wishmaster 17
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has a thing for Hinata but she only has eyes for another. What will Sasuke do about that? Review if you like, Review if you don't : rated T for now SuigetsuxOC, SasukeXHinata, and others not sure right now:P
1. Chapter 1

**Sasuke Uchiha has a thing for Hinata but she only has eyes for Naruto. What will Sasuke do about that?**

Sasuke Uchiha didn't like a lot of girls. Basically he didn't like any of them because they were to annoying and clingy. Sasuke actually liked one girl, Hinata Hyuuga she was the only girl in Kohana high who didn't fawn all over him.

It was a relief at first but then he was wondering why she didn't want him. _'I just don't understand why? I mean look at me I am sexy, amazing, strong, smart. Who wouldn't want me?'_ he tells himself staring at her in class.

It was their senior year in high school and he wanted the little shy Hinata badly. She was taking notes like he should be doing but he was to busy paying attention to her. Her pale eyes, lushes lips, her long indigo colored hair, not to mention her huge bust making her perfect figure amazingly more beautiful.

He would have taken her then and there if they were alone. Sasuke deemed her his and would scare away any of those who tried to go near her. "Alright today we are going to start our projects now i want you to split into groups of twos and think of an idea to do your project on."

Everyone was happy till Orochimaru said "I will be the one to pick your partners." they groaned well some did. "Alright... Naruto you will be partnered with..." he was looking over some papers and looked at Ino.

"Ino" she smacked her head upset along with Naruto. "Sakura will be partnered with..." She crossed her fingers praying to be paired with Sasuke. "Shino." she pouted "Kiba will be paired with Choji, Sai will be with be Shikamaru and finally." he looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke and Hinata." Hinata jumped and nodded blushing slightly. _'i wanted to be partners with Kiba-kun...' _Sasuke smirked happily "now get to your partners and start brain storming." the groups got together.

Hinata sat next to Sasuke and looked at her hands in her lap "S-so w-what are we g-going to d-do on our p-project Sasuke-san?" he smirked and looked at her "Well we could do something on a snake venom or something."

She nodded "T-that sounds l-like a g-g-great idea S-s-sasuke-san." he smirked "Of course it is. We can meet up at my house later." she glanced up at Sasuke "Umm actually S-sasuke-san I-i cant." she grimaced when he glared at her.

"Okay and why not?" He had forced himself to yell. "I-i-i have a-a curfew." he nodded but on the inside he was upset. "I-I'm sorry S-sasuke-san." the air between them felt odd. They knew nothing about each other and were total opposites.

After class Hinata was pulled aside by Kiba her secret boyfriend. The reason it was a secret was because the rumors would cause all sorts of trouble for her. "Hey cutie you okay?" She nodded with a smile.

"Yeah I-I'm fine Kiba-kun a-are you okay?" he nodded and hugged her "So want to hang out together?" she sighed but shook her head no "Father wants me to come strait home so we can prepare the preparations for something." Kiba was shocked.

"Aw really? I was hoping you could come over and we could go on a little date." she smiled sadly at him "I'm sorry Kiba-kun." he smiled at her "Its okay Hinata. Oh your stuttering problem is doing a lot better. You didn't stutter once I'm so proud of you." she giggled at Kiba.

"Thanks but it doesn't happen when I'm with you, but today when I was with Sasuke I couldn't stop." he laughed and they walked to their next class "It's okay Hinata. Hey Shino." he nodded at the two he was actually one of the only guys who knew about their relationship.

"So Shino what are you and Sakura doing?" he glared at the pinkets back who was fighting over Sasuke with Ino. "Let me guess, you wanted to do bugs and she thought it was gross." he nodded "Yes apparently, my hobby is disgusting and that's why I am only friends with you two."

Hinata frowned "That's not why Shino. I like you because you were one of the first friends I made and your really fun to hang out with." He smiled at Hinata "Thank you Hinata I'm glad to hear it." and so the three friends went to Math.

In this class she had Suigetsu, Kirin, Jugo, Kabuto, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Sai, Shino, Sakura, and Ino. About half way through the class the door opened to reveal Kira Hatake. She had grayish hair that went to her mid back, red eyes, she was one of Hinata's closest friends. Kira had the perfect figure in Hinata's opinion, she was skinny, had beautiful curves, her eyes weren't to far apart and she had the biggest bust in the class.

Kira blushed on impact having everyone stare at her "Miss Hatake nice of you to join us." Our teacher Asuma says looking in her direction "Sorry Asuma sensei I had a doctors appointment." She handed him the note.

He quickly read it over Kira had a cast over her left arm. Kira had explained to Hinata that she chipped the bone by tripping, she also had a healing black eye she never explained that though. "It's alright. How are you feeling?" she flashed him a smile "I'm doing better. The doctor said that the bone is healing nicely it should be soon that I get my cast off."

He smiled "well that's great we're on chapter 13 so go ahead and take your seat you haven't missed much." she nodded and sat next to Suigetsu who was staring into space for a bit. Kira took her textbook out and her pen and note book.

"Alright now as I was saying I want you to complete pages 64 through 67 sound simple enough?" we all nodded and got to work. Suigetsu was trying to charm his way into getting Kira to give him the answers, Kira ignored him by putting her head phones in to block him out.

Hinata had to hold back the giggle Kira had a small thing for Suigetsu and was blushing a deep crimson red even with the head phones in which wasn't plugged in at all. She smiled at her she was just so cute.

Hinata went back to work. Sasuke watched Hinata hold back a giggle as she was looking at Kira Hatake the only other girl who didn't fawn over. He knew she had a crush on Suigetsu and thought it was stupid.

After the last period of the day everyone went to their lockers Kira and Naruto walked home, Hinata walked home with Kiba and Shino, and Sasuke went home with Kirin, Suigetsu, and Jugo his housemates.

**okay i dont know why i did this but i think it kind of sucks please tell me what to do next i would love it I dont own Kira she's my little sisters OC. I need help i'm always open to suggestions, anything please review and tell me what you think :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own Naruto or my sisters oc  
**

Hinata had been working on a banquet with her father when their butler came in and told Hashi "Sir miss Kira is here." he nodded "Let her in she can help us with the banquet." He nodded and left a minute latter Kira came back and hugged Hinata tightly.

"Miss Hatake I would like to have my daughter in one piece you know." she let Hinata go and smiled sheepishly "Sorry Mr. Hyuga but I love Hinata she is so cute and I plan to marry her." Hinata blushed Hashi had a anime sweat drop and Kira started to laugh. "Nah I'm kidding I wont marry Hinata. She is more like my sister."

Hinata giggled at Kira "Your so crazy!" Kira giggled and hugged her then let go "Mr. Hyuga what can I help with?" he smiled and told her what to do. When everything was done Kira and Hinata went to Hinata's room to work on their home work.

"Ugh. I hate calculus how come your so good at this?" Hinata smirked at Kira "Kira your good at this too...hey I saw what happened in class today I couldn't believe he was doing that." Kira blushed and looked down.

"Y-you did?" she nodded happily "Yup but you looked so cute!" Kira turned redder and hit Hinata with a pillow. "S-Shut up!" Hinata giggled and hit her with her pillow. Kira and Hinata then turned it into a pillow fight which ended up with the both of them laughing.

"So whats it like having to work with Sasuke?" she blushed "Well it's okay but I keep stuttering so much when I'm around him." she frowned at Kira. "Oh Hinata me thinks you likes him." Hinata blushed a deep red.

"I-I do not! I like someone else." Kira lifted a brow "You do huh who is it? Is he cute? funny? Do i know him?" She nodded "All of them! He's so sweet, cute, funny, and he's a good kisser..." Hinata went red realizing what she said.

"WHAT?! YOU TWO KISSED?! YOU HAVE TO TELL ME!" she started to play with her fingers at her friends excitement. "Come on Hina your my best friend I would tell you anything." she sighed and nodded.

"Okay as long as you dont tell anyone!" Kira nodded and crossed her heart "Cross my heart hope to die if I break this ultimate promise." She nodded and took a deep breath. "It'sKiba-kun." she said really fast.

"One more time but more slower." she said with a giggle. "I said...It's Kiba-kun." Kira smiled and hugged her tightly "Awww that's sooooo cute!" Hinata smiled "I'm so glad your okay with it." Kira smacked Hinata's arms lightly "Dude I never had a crush on him and I will always have your side no mater what! Besides I've liked Suigetsu for the longest time."

Kira blushed a bit. Hinata smiled at this and took her hand grabbing Kira's guitar while they ran "Were are we going?" she asks confused "You'll see." Kira had a bad feeling about this. "I'm afraid." Hinata smirked "You should be."

Hinata had dragged Kira to Sasuke's house and shoved her guitar in her arms "Play a song." she blushed a deep red and saw Suigetsu in his room studying "Do it!" he must have heard her and saw Kira and Hinata outside.

_'I wonder what their doing?' _He opened his window and saw the guitar in Kira's arms "Hey Kira since when do you play guitar?!" he yelled Kira looked up blushing a bright red "getting dizzy going dark..." Kira fell to the ground unconscious.

"Kira!" Hinata was shaking her trying to wake her up "What happened?" Suigetsu asks crouching down next to her "She must have gotten scared and passed out. Go get some water please." he nodded and got the water she pored it onto her head.

"Ah!" Kira woke up bashing her head with Suigetsu "Ow." they both complain. Kira turned bright red when she saw Suigetsu across from her "S-Suigetsu? Oh my gosh I'm so sorry are you okay?" he laughed at Kira and nodded "I'm fine I'm not the one who passed out."

Kira turned crimson red "I-I...getting dizzy again." he backed away and saw Kira's have her breathing go back in control. "So are you okay?" Kira nodded and got up and shook her head. "So you play guitar?" she nodded.

"Yeah I've always been good at it." he smirked "What to play me a song?" I blushed a deep red "I um uh..." Sasuke walked out and saw Hinata and Kira talking with Suigetsu "Whats going on?" Suigetsu smiled down at Kira.

"Oh Hatake here passed out." Kira turned a bright red "I have to class come on Hina." She grabbed Hinata's hand and rushed away "Remind me to kill you later." Hinata giggled at her.

"Hatake is pretty hot think she would go for me?" Sasuke shrugged "Why should I care?"

**So Suigetsu likes Kira? Sasuke and Hinata havent had a special moment yet but it will happen I swear just someone TELL ME WHERE IT WILL HAPPEN! so review if you like or review if you don't and tell me where it should happen in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiiii I'm back! hope you all like it :)  
**

**The next day in Calculus:  
**

Asuma sensei had instructed that the class paired into groups and finish the work. Kira and Hinata were already together when Sasuke and Suigetsu walked up to them. "Hey Hatake want to be my partner?"

"Um..." she blushed and looked down at her books "Hinata were working together." was all Sasuke said before he grabbed her wrist and brought her to his desk. Suigetsu smirked "Come on Hatake lets get to work."He smirked and lead her to their desk.

"Okay I'll do questions 1-5 and you do 6-10 and we can do 11 together alright?" Kira asks looking at the paper. "Actually I was hoping you could help me out with this. I suck at Calculus. I don't even know why I took it." An anime sweat drop formed at her head.

"Really?" he nodded and smirked looking up at her "Hey your good at this class you want to tutor me?" Her face turned a bright red "Umm I-i..." he cut her off and grabbed her hands "Please Kira I really need your help."

She sighed and nodded "I-I'll try." he smiled and hugged her to him "Thank you." her face turned a bright red. "Your welcome?"

"Alright lets get our work done okay?" he nodded and leaned over her shoulder as she did the work blushing like crazy he smirked and got closer "You okay? Your all red." that caused her to turn into the color of her eyes. "I'm fine." he nodded and listened to her explain and chuckled a bit when she would stutter.

**With Sasuke and Hinata: **

Hinata frowned and watched as Sasuke took her away from her friend. "So you do evens I'll do odds." Sasuke took charge."O-okay." he smiled to himself and the two got to work "What are you doing after school?" he asks her after a few minutes.

"O-oh nothing Sasuke-san. M-me and Kira were g-going to work on h-homework together." he nodded "Why don't you come over my house. We need to get started on our project." she nodded looking down at her paper her hair hiding her face thankfully.

"A-alright." he nodded and the two of them worked together to finish the work they made a good team when it came to smarts. _'She's so cute when she's nervous.' _he thought watching her from the corner of his eye while still doing his own work.

Hinata couldn't help but blush Sasuke was one of the cutest guys in Kohana high but she was with Kiba her long time best friend it was unfortunate that she couldn't tell anyone about it. It took so much for her not to tell Kira. Her best friend didn't even know till last night.

The bell broke Hinata out of her thoughts and she quickly finished off the problem. "Hinata you ready?" she nodded at her. She smiled at her she always had an act on cheering her up if she was down. "Yeah all ready to go." With that to two friends went to their next class where Kira was shocked to say that her ex boyfriend was there in the class waiting.

"Kira." she blushed and looked down "Gaara-kun what are you doing here?" he smiled at her softly and lifted her chin _'When did he get so close?!' _she thought frantically "Now is that anyway to say hello to an old friend?" she frowned and looked away "I'm sorry I just wasn't expecting you to be here."

He rolled his teal colored eyes and wrapped his arms around her frame "I just came here to see you is that so wrong?" she was confused "You broke up with me last year Gaara you told me that you wanted nothing to do with me." he scuffed "And you believed that?"

Kira was getting nervous she didn't want to be with Gaara anymore she likes Suigetsu now and had a study date thing with him later today. Her and Gaara were great friends before he asked her out and well she dated him for about two years everyone thought they were the cutest couple or that they would be together forever.

But last year Gaara cheated on her with Ino since then she has hated Ino and won't go anywhere near her because she would brag about being 'a better lover' than Kira. When Gaara found out Kira knew he broke up with her breaking her heart in half.

Now that her heart was almost healed he comes back and try's to make things better again? No not again! She pulled away from him and walked to the door he grabbed her arm and made her look at him "Listen I'm trying to fix things Kira I love you still."

Her heart clenched in her chest and she was fighting back tears "Please Kira take me back I promise I won't hurt you again. Please just give me another chance..." he brought her to his chest and hugged her to him resting his head on her shoulder.

"I-I can't..." She got out of his hold and ran to the bathroom. "Kira!" Hinata rushed after her and held the crying girl to her telling her soothing words the bell rung but she didn't care she needed to take care of her right now. "You going to be okay?" she nodded and sniffled.

"Okay." they got up and Hinata had her hand on her back holding onto her if she needed to be held or anything. "Your late." Sasori says not looking up from his book. Deidara nudged Sasori causing him to look up at one of his favorite students with red puffy eyes and tear stains on her cheeks while the other one was consoling her.

"Hatake come with me for a moment." she nodded and walked outside. Hinata was playing with her thumbs until Kira sat next to her "Hey you okay?" she nodded and told her they were excused from the test. After the others were done they looked at the two girls talking.

**With Sasori and Kira**

When they were outside the art room he asked her softly "What's wrong Kira your usually so bright and cheery I haven't seen you like this since my brother and you broke up." She cringed and let a tear fall.

"What did he do to you?" he asks brushing her tear away. "Please Kira tell me." she told him everything that happened and let more tears fall. "Shhh it's okay really I'll take care of Gaara you try and get back to your old self alright and don't worry you and Hinata can be excused from the test."

She hugged her teacher/friend and dried her eyes before walking back inside the room.

"Okay today unfortunately we will have my partner Deidara teach the class on building sculptures from clay." he smirked and rolled up his sleeves and instructed the students on what and what not to do when building their vases. Hinata noticed Sasori outside yelling on the phone but wasn't sure who he was talking to.

"I wouldn't worry about him Hina-chan he is just yelling at 'you know who' for hurting Kira-chan." Deidara tells her softly she nodded and got to work. She smiled seeing her friend playing with the clay creating something amazing while her's was only a little piece yet very detailed.

"When your done place your work on the shelves and let them dry." Deidara tells the class before the bell rings indicating lunch time.

**Later in the day:****  
**

Hinata just walked into Sasuke's house only to see some girls shoes he told her that Suigetsu had his tutor over and that they were studying upstairs so they had the down stairs. Sasuke sat in the couch and indicated Hinata to do the same. "Alright so for snake venom I found this video showing the effects of snake venom and blood. **(A/N: If you want to see the video here's the link watch?v=4CQKLiwQCIs okay back to the story****)**

"C-can I see t-the video?" she asks softly he nodded and showed her the video she was shocked at that and cringed just imagining the feeling of her blood thicken like that. "Pretty cool huh?" she nodded and looked away she took her notes out and handed them to him.

"I f-found some i-information as to what it is." he looked over the notes and nodded. He saw her face was a bit pale and touched her head. "Are you okay?" she blushed a bright red and looked down at her lap.

"Hinata I wont hurt you so...can you look at me?" she slowly lifted her head only to meet her lips on his their eyes widen in shock she pulled away quickly with an epp.

"I-I-I h-have t-to g-go." they heard Suigetsu yelling "Come on don't leave." it sounded like he was begging "Come on I was only joking."

"No. Just leave me alone." Hinata was shocked _'Is that...Is that Kira?'_ Suigetsu trapped her to the wall "Why are you pushing me away Kira? I thought we had something special." She tried to push the blush down but couldn't. "K-Kira?" Suigetsu and Kira turned to Hinata.

"Hinata?" Suigetsu moved just enough for her to get out of his grasp. "K-Kira I forgot t-to tell you f-father wanted u-us t-to get r-ready for the banquet." she nodded and the two left in a hurry "Kira!" Suigetsu yelled she stopped and looked back at him.

He smirked "You forgot something." he ran over to her and placed something in her hand and tilted her chin up and kissed the corner of her lips "Call me." he whispered in her ear before he left. Her eyes wide in shock and face red as a tomato.

"C-come on K-kira." Hinata took her hand and dragged her away. They were unaware of the angry teal eyes watching them and glaring at Suigetsu for what he did.

**Sooo how was it sorry its late I think I should change the title if anyone has any suggestions please leave it in the review byee **


End file.
